Life Of The Newly Weds
by Dr. Professor Abraham George
Summary: This follows the life of Louise and Saito as they embark on their newest adventure, marriage! The young couple now have time to relax and love each other, something they both deserve! Saito X Louise. Fluff and Smut.
1. First Day

**Hello! This is a Familiar of Zero fanfiction which deals in the details of after Saito and Louise's marriage! Warning! There will be smut! Please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave a review! Enjoy!**

/

**Right after the wedding...**

The carriage ride was bumpy to say the least as the newly weds made their journey to the place they would call home. Louise's father had graciously allowed the married couple to stay permanently at a Vallière owned estate close to a small town. The house, from what Louise's father described, was equipped with not only a full staff, but also such luxuries as a pool, balcony, and three large fountains. Even a garden was said to be present on the property.

"You know, this will be our first time living away from everyone else..." Saito commented, a smile present on his lips. Their hands were intertwined, both refusing to let the other go on this blessed day.

"Mhm" Louise nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "It will give us plenty of time to celebrate without being interrupted!" The pink haired mage innocently spoke.

"Oh...I like the sound of that!" Saito winked, encouraging a deeper blush to grow on the bride's face.

"S-Shut up...you know what I meant..." Louise pouted, refusing to make eye contact and instead letting her mind drift to an area of dirty thoughts.

It's not like she hadn't thought about it. She was a teenage girl after all! Nobility and class didn't mean she was devoid of hormones. Louise recalled many a night when she came close, so close, to letting Saito slip into bed with her. To let him ravish her and make her his. How her mind often filled with ideas of lust, and tonight maybe those thoughts would be fulfilled.

Little did the pink mage realize, however, was that her blush was a deeper shade than a rose, and her naughty smiled beckoned Saito's immediate attention.

"Having dirty thoughts are we Louise?" Saito questioned, giving his gorgeous wife a small nudge.

With those words she was out of her sex filled trance, and instead began sputtering on some sentence in order to preserve her modesty. "W-W-What? No! I-I-I wouldn't! Why would I?!" She squealed.

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed, bringing her body closer to him. "I'm just teasing you love, you're so cute when you're surprised..."

Her heart melted at his smile as she leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't fiery, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't lustful, it was just lovely. It was just caring. The simple kiss showed his love for her, and her's for him.

"Save it for the bedroom you two!" The driver joked, making Saito laugh.

"I'm sorry!" Louise apologized, hoping she didn't offend the man.

He turned around and smiled politely. "Don't worry about it mam! You two remind me of my wife and I when we were newly weds." The man was elderly, probably around seventy or so Louise guessed. And judging from the way he spoke he seemed incredibly polite.

"Where is your wife now?" Saito questioned in an attempt to make nice conversation.

"At the estate actually, she's the head cook!" He proudly said, a huge grin traveling across his face. "We've been married for around fifty years now, love of my life..."

"Well, hopefully Louise and I will be saying what you are in fifty years." Saito smiled and squeezed Louise's hand.

/

After four hours of riding in the carriage, they finally arrived at the breathtaking estate. Massive windows guarded the front door of the two story home, while a fountain stood in the middle of the front yard. Vines laced with pink flowers stuck to the stone and smoke rose from the chimney, vibrating a welcoming feeling.

"It's beautiful!" Louise happily said while Saito helped her step off the carriage.

Hand in hand they walked into the massive entry hall, with servants lined up on both sides. They all humbly bowed. "Welcome to your new home! We look forward to serving you!" They all said.

"Thank you! You're all too kind!" Saito happily complimented, not letting them think they were beneath him.

"Yes thank you! It means so much to us!" Louise said, following her husband's example.

The maids and butlers cooed and smiled at the lovely couple they had the privilege to serve. Three butlers made their way outside to retrieve the luggage while a maid step forward to Saito and Louise.

"Hello Mr. Saito and Mrs. Louise, follow me and I will show you to your bedroom." The young maid said after bowing. The couple both nodded, and followed the girl to their appropriate bed chamber. As they made their way there, they couldn't help but notice the beautiful halls. Fine paintings adorned the walls, and beautifully crafted art pieces were set In display cases.

"I'm glad the both of you made it here safely. How was the ceremony?" She questioned the couple.

"It was lovely. The church was gorgeous..." Louise politely answered, smiling at the woman. Saito nodded his head in agreement.

"Wonderful! Your dress is lovely by the way Mrs. Louise!" She sweetly chirped.

"Thank you! I feared it was to extravagant..."

"Oh no! It compliments you perfectly!"

"_She is so sweet!"_ Louise mouthed to her husband.

"_I know! Everyone's been so nice!"_ He mouthed back.

"And here we are!" The maid stopped in front of a large door. "If you need anything else just call! Dinner should be ready soon! I'm sure you're both famished!"

"I know I am..." Saito said as he opened the door for Louise.

"Thank you miss?" Louise asked.

"Emma!" She smiled.

"Thank you Emma, now if you'll excuse us, I need to change out of this dress."

The two girls exchanged a smile before Saito lightly shut the door.

"This is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn..." Louise moaned as she began taking off the dress.

"This isn't exactly comfortable either...at least you look beautiful in yours!" He responded while unbuttoning his cloak.

Louise smiled at the compliment. "You look handsome dear..." She assured him.

Saito just smiled before he began unbuttoning his shirt. Louise couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to his lightly muscular torso. She could just feel the trace of his abs against her fingers. Saito noticed her eyes and began moving his hips side to side.

"See something you like?" He joked, still dancing.

Louise just rolled her eyes and looked away, fighting a blush. The dress slid off of her slender frame with ease, exposing her lingerie beneath. She stretched in an attempt to tease her husband, a smirk present on her lips. Louise turned around and noticed a staring Saito.

"See something you like?" She winked devilishly, feeling a sudden aura of confidence spread through her body.

"I see something I love actually..." He to winked. "Maybe I could have dessert before dinner?" He pleaded, hoping she would let him. All he wanted was to touch, to lick, to bite. Anything. All he wanted was her.

Louise's cheeks heated up, however she kept her confidence. "Tonight love, tonight..."

/

Now changed and comfortable, the couple eats dinner in the large dining hall.

"This is the best food I've ever eaten in my entire life!" Saito said, his mouth stuffed with a mix of potatoes, steak, and steamed vegetables.

"Slow down love, it's not going anywhere..." Louise giggled as she delicately cut into her steak.

"Mr. Saito?" The butler leaned down to make eye contact with him. "Would you like me to fetch some wine from the wine cellar?".

"We have a wine cellar?" Saito asked.

"Yes sir. It is filled with a variety of white wine, red wine, and even a few champagnes..." The service man answered.

Saito looked at Louise for confirmation. The young girl just shrugged her shoulders in an 'I guess' way.

"Uhm...what would go good with what we're eating?" He asked, having no experience in alcohol.

"I would suggest a red wine..." The butler said.

"Then I guess we'll have that?"

"Right away sir..." And with that the man was off.

"Actually! Bring two bottles and enough for each servant, including yourself! And tell them all to come here!" Saito called. The butler at first looked confused, but then nodded his head.

"Saito what are you doing?" Louise laughed as she stared at her husband with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to celebrate our marriage with everyone here." He smiled watching as a variety of servants entered the room. Finally the butler came in with two glasses of wine, as another butler followed behind with many glasses.

Saito stood up on his chair and smiled at everyone. "Please distribute those glasses to everyone and make sure every person in this room has a full glass of wine!" He told the butler, who just smiled as a response.

Everyone got their glass of wine and just stared at Saito. Louise held her glass and just looked up to her goofy husband.

"Does everyone have their glasses? Everyone has wine?" Saito asked. The servants all nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, first I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful welcome! I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend my first day being married to my gorgeous wife." He said.

A few maids let out an 'Aww' sound before he continued.

"And I propose a toast to a long, happy future with my lovely Louise, and all of you!" He raised his glass and sipped as everyone cheered and followed by example.

The rest of dinner was filled with merriment from the staff as they gave the couple best wishes of a long romance.

/

**Later that night...**

"Ah! Saito!" Louise purred as Saito kissed her sensitive neck. She could feel his soft nibbles travel down to her collar bone. Their clothes were spread across the room, both exposed to each other.

"I love you Louise...your body is beautiful..." He whispered against her smooth skin. Saito leaned up and planted a lustful kiss onto Louise's plump lips. His tongue began exploring her mouth, Louise letting him fully dominate her.

She moaned in delight as his hand began rubbing her warmth. Their tongues still mingling, the pink haired mage eagerly pushed against Saito's exploring hand.

"Eager are we?" He whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Only for you..." She whispered back.

He smiled and began kissing his way down. First her lips, then her chin, then her neck, and then her stomach. He lingered at her slender stomach before continuing down to her wet flower.

"Ah!" She gasped, noticing her breathing accelerate as he placed the first kiss onto her area. Her grip tightened onto the bed sheets as he placed another kiss, and then a lick. Louise's legs couldn't help but squirm at the wonderful feeling Saito was giving her with his tongue.

"You know I always dreamt of this Louise..." He whispered before continuing his pleasurable ministrations.

"M-Me too..." She admitted, still clutching the sheets for dear life as his licks and kisses became more frequent. Louise could have sworn she heard him smirk.

"Saito...Stop teasing.." The young girl boldly said "I'm ready..."

He leaned up from his position and hovered over Louise. She blushed under his gaze as Saito wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you Louise..." He smiled, looking down at her. Louise looked up noticing his love filled eyes and let a tear escape.

"I love you too..." She happily said, letting another tear of joy fall.

Saito leaned down and began kissing her, moving his free hand to her hair, letting it's soft texture ease through his fingers. He began positioning himself in front of her entrance, at first gently prodding as if he was silently asking permission.

"Okay Saito...I'm ready..." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. Louise then wrapped her arms around his torso in an attempt to feel closer to him.

It was a slight push. As if he just walked into her body, which burned as if it was on fire. She felt the blood escape her body, however the pain was barely noticeable. What kindled in her heart was no longer fear, lust, or apprehensiveness, instead it was a sense of belonging. Belonging to Saito.

His thrusts became more confident as they went deeper and faster. Sweat dripped from their bodies as both lovers panted, the moon light reflecting off their skin like that of a mirror. She began biting at his neck as her nails scratched his back. Saito planted gentle kisses onto her breasts, letting her moans of ecstasy fill his ears like music.

"Saito...Faster please..." Louise pleaded, her pride fully dissipated. She wanted him closer, she needed him closer. This was the night they were consummating their love, and damn it all she refused to not enjoy it. Her pleas were answered, as Saito greatly picked up his pace. His kisses no longer gentle, and her nails now clawing his back.

Their once reserved and whispered moans now became near screams of satisfaction. Louise's shrill cries of pleasure escaping from the room and into the hallway, alerting the service people of the newly weds' risque activities. This was, luckily, expected by the staff, who let the lovers have their much needed privacy.

"Louise..." Saito whispered into her ear, giving it a bite "I'm close..."

She smiled with a sense of gratification that she pleased Saito. That she pleased the one who loved her the most. The one who fought an army _for her_, the one who killed a dragon _for her_, the one who _protected her_.

"Finish inside of me love..." She whispered back.

And with a scream of each others' name Saito and Louise both came, letting their juices flow. The both of them just sat there, blushing and breathing incredibly heavily. Saito then laid down next to her, smiling when she laid her head onto his panting chest. He brought the blankets over them, getting ready for night to take them to slumber.

"I love you Saito..." She angelically said.

"I love you too Louise.." He gently responded before kissing her forehead.

/

**I sincerely hoped you enjoyed! Thoughts? Requests? Criticisms? There's a review box for a reason, so give me whatever you want to say! If enough people like this I'll continue.**

**\- Dr. Professor Abraham George Kennedy Arthur Duke of Hazard the III**


	2. Second Day

**Hello people! I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means a lot to me that you guys like this odd little fan fiction I'm writing! Please remember to leave me a lil' review, and don't forget to follow and/or favorite! **

***Have any cool suggestions of what you want to see Saito and Louise do? Visit town? Vacation? Visit the school? Send me a PM or type it out in the reviews and if I like it, I'll write it!**

**Enjoy!**

/

**Tristain Magical Academy**

"Isn't it to early to visit them though?" Montmorency tried to reason with Kirche. Currently the red haired woman was being insistent on visiting Louise and Saito at their new home.

"Nonsense! What's a honeymoon without friends?" She said, loading her luggage onto the carriage.

"A good one?" Tabitha quietly said while reading. Montmorency nodded her head in agreement with the blue headed girl.

"Please! They're newly weds, and I read somewhere that newly weds need all the support they can get from their friends!" Kirche argued.

"But shouldn't we give them the respect they deserve while they cherish their time together?" Tiffania questioned, feeling apprehensive about the whole situation.

"Fine then. You don't have to come! But me and Guiche are going because we care about those two..." Kirche said as she climbed into the carriage, followed by Guiche and Tabitha.

"We should at least right to them and make sure they're okay with it!" Montmorency pleaded.

"Come on Mon Mon! I already packed your things!" Guiche pleaded his girlfriend.

The blonde girl just shook her head and climbed up to the carriage. "If they get angry at us I told you so..." She warned.

Tiffania, not wanting to be left alone at the school, was forced to get onto the now cramped carriage.

"Okay then! Let's go visit those lovebirds!" Kirche shouted happily.

And with that, they were off.

/

**Valliere Estate**

"I have a horrible feeling in my stomach..." Louise said after she finished the last of her crepe. Saito just peered up from his food and looked questioningly at his wife.

"Care to explain what you mean love?" He smiled.

"Something incredibly annoying is on it's way here..." She said.

Saito set his silverware down, got up from his chair, and began walking to Louise. A grin on his lips.

"What are you-" She tried to say, however she was interrupted as Saito picked her up bridal style.

"If something is on it's way to annoy us, we might as well seize the day while we have it!" He exclaimed, carrying his pink haired lover outside of the breakfast room. Louise giggled with glee at her husband's antics. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he carried her to founder knows where.

"They're energetic as ever..." Emma laughed alongside another maid.

"They're such nice people, I'd much rather serve them than those other nobles..." The other maid said. Emma agreed.

"Did you hear them last night?" Emma coyly asked as she picked up the used breakfast plates.

"Of course I did! Everyone in the estate did!" The other maid joked.

Both maids laughed as they cleaned up the breakfast room.

Saito and Louise walked hand in hand through the large garden. The sunlight cast down onto the earth perfectly, giving the area a heavenly look about it. Every now and then a particular flower would catch Louise's eye and she would stop and sniff it, admiring it's natural smell.

"I love the way the birds chirp..." Louise absentmindedly commented. Saito hummed in agreement, thoroughly enjoying the the chirping of nature's musicians.

Happiness reflected off their eyes as they continued walking, smiles of contentment sticking on their faces. They continued down the path for some time until they come upon a fountain with benches next to it, where they both took a seat. (Louise of course, on Saito's lap). The young man wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"You know my mother and father said they would be visiting at some point this month..." Louise said, hoping it wouldn't kill the happy mood they were in.

"Do they plan on being rude to me?" Saito jokingly asked.

"If they do I'll handle it..." She said rather seriously.

Louise loved her parents, however she loved Saito more. Saito was always there for her, and he always protected her. She wouldn't let her family speak ill of him anymore as long as she could help it.

"You have a determined look In your eye." Her husband noted. "Everything okay up in that beautiful head of yours?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes darling, everything's fine. I'm just thinking..."

He shrugged his shoulders and began kissing her neck lightly, making her blush profusely.

"S-Saito...we can't do it here..." She tried to fight the pleasurable feeling from his kisses.

"We won't, but nothings wrong with fooling around..." He whispered. And Louise couldn't help but agree.

/

**Halfway to the Valliere Estate**

"I'm having second thoughts about this visit..." Guiche spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What? Why?" Kirche exuberantly questioned.

"Because we all know what happens when couples go on their honeymoon..." He said, a look of worry across his face.

"And of course you dragged me along, now everyone but Kirche is going to be miserable..." Montmorency groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Maybe we should turn back? We're only halfway there..." Tiffania said, hoping they would agree with her.

"Exactly! We're halfway there, we might as well continue our course!" Kirche happily exclaimed.

"But what if they're having...sex?" Guiche worriedly asked. "I don't want to see that!"

"Please. Valliere is probably to timid to let Saito do anything to her..." Kirche told them.

"But Saito and Louise love each other...it happens naturally..." Montmorency explained.

"Well I don't care! They can't do it when we're around..." The red head said, hoping Montmorency would drop the topic.

"I just hope we don't ruin their honeymoon..." Tiffania frowned slightly at the thought.

"We won't! Come on you guys, we're just visiting some recently married friends!" Kirche said.

"Whatever you say Kirche..." Montmorency said as she took a hold of Guiche's hand.

/

**Valliere Estate**

Louise moaned as Saito began nibbling at her exposed breasts. Normally Louise would protest doing such things in the open, however lust overpowered the young girl. All she wanted was Saito, and something about doing naughty acts in places you aren't supposed to do them turned her on a bit. (Even though she wouldn't dare admit it).

"I'm sorry they aren't...bigger..." She quietly said.

Her husband stopped his pleasuring acts and looked up at her. "Don't you ever say that. You're perfect the way you are..."

"But I know you like big boobs and-" She began, however he cut her off.

"I do like big boobs, but your boobs are my favorite. Because they're on you...and I love you...plus I get to touch them..." He smiled to her.

Louise smiled at him before planting a passionate kiss onto his lips. His odd but loving choice of words made her fell so much better about herself. Never had anyone made her feel as special as Saito did, even though he had his own unique way of doing it.

"Saito...can you...uhm..." She tried asking.

"Do what?" He smirked, knowing full well what she wanted.

"You know..."

"I don't, you'll have to elaborate sweetheart..."

"You're so cruel..." Louise adorably pouted "Please continue..."

He decided that was enough and began sucking on her breasts again. He nibbled and sucked on her left one, while massaging the one on the right. Occasionally he would switch breast in order to please Louise as much as he can. Her moans and huffs told him he was doing an extraordinary job.

Her breasts were a lovely pale moon color, just like the rest of her flawless skin. Her small pink nipples complimented the pale skin perfectly. Saito always loved how soft she was, all over. Her breasts, her legs, her arms, everywhere was perfectly soft. Saito just loved everything about her body, there wasn't a single flaw to him.

"Uhm...excuse me?" A young blonde man said rather timidly. His clothes were stained with grass and he held a pair of clippers in his hand.

Louise, in a startled panic, pushed her chest onto Saito so the man could not see her breasts. The young couple were blushing ferociously.

"I am so sorry!" Saito apologized while Louise buttoned up her shirt.

"I-it's okay...I'm just...the gardener..." The man said, a blush on his cheeks as well.

"We'll just be on our way, come on Saito..." Louise said now fully dressed. She got off from Saito's lap and dragged her husband away from that horrible atmosphere.

The gardener just watched as they nearly ran back to the house. He shook his head and began clipping the hedges.

_'I hope their hormones aren't always this active...' _He thought to himself, trying to push the memory out of his head.

Saito smiled as Louise laid her head onto his lap. Currently they were residing in the living room, and the young girl was still completely mortified. Her hands covered her face as she spewed near incoherent words of worry.

"I can't believe! I knew we shouldn't have been...I liked it but I! Why did that? Ugh!" She kicked her feet in an adorable manner.

"Settle down darling, it's not a big deal..." Saito comforted her by kissing her forehead.

"Not a big deal? What if he tells the other servants?" She squeaked.

"He probably will, but who cares? Isn't what we did expected of young newly weds?" He questioned, looking deep into her beautiful pink eyes.

"Yes...but it's still embarrassing..." She pouted.

"You're correct, it's really embarrassing, but you can't get stuck on things like this."

"It's easy for you to say, you were caught kissing a beautiful girl like me..." She smiled seeing her husband laugh.

"Hahahaha. Exactly!"

Louise yawned as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Small, dark bags had accumulated under the pink mage's eyes from the previous night.

"I think I'm going to take a nap..." She whispered.

"You're tired already?" Saito asked, enjoying the sleepy form of his wife.

"We didn't get a lot of sleep last night..." Louise said as the memories of last night flooded into her mind.

Saito laughed again as he realized what she meant. "Well then take a nap, I don't mind..."

"Can you..." She began.

"Can I what?" He inquired.

Instead of telling him, Louise showed him. Taking a hold of his hand, she sneaked it under her shirt and placed it on her stomach. Saito, not being a complete idiot, began rubbing her soft tummy in a circular motion in order to lull his lover to sleep.

In just a few seconds, Saito was met with the soft breathing of Louise, however he didn't stop rubbing her stomach. He enjoyed touching her. It wasn't dirty or lustful either, it was just the simple enjoyment he got from innocently being close to his wife. Touch was important to him as it demonstrated trusting your significant other with your own body, and it meant the world to Saito that Louise trusted him so much.

Unbeknownst to the couple, two interested maids were watching them from the room over. The girls weren't being creepy, they were just suckers for anything remotely romantic, and the scene before them fitted that criteria perfectly.

"Ah! They're so cute together!" Emma squealed as she peeked her head out of the doorway.

"I know! Did Thomas tell you what happened in the garden?" Christina asked.

"Yes! Why would he stop such a lovely scene before him?!"

"Did you hear them last night?" Christina laughed.

Emma smiled, remembering her conversation in the kitchen with the other maid that morning. "Yes! And Alexandra said that everyone heard them..."

"You know Thomas said that in the garden, he heard-"

"You know I can hear you right?" Saito called from the living room, making the two maids' hearts stop. They both begrudgingly got up and walked into the room, preparing to be fired.

On the couch sat a smiling Saito, with Louise still asleep in his lap. Emma and Christina hung their heads in shame, both girls struggled to think of an appropriate apology.

"And no, I'm not angry..." Saito said, still smiling. The maids let out the breath they were both holding.

"You...aren't mad at us?" Emma asked.

"No, why would I be? It's true, my wife and I were loud last night, and I apologize..."

"Oh no! It's just-" Emma began saying, however Saito cut her off.

"And I just wanted to warn you two about Louise here. She's...timid with stuff like that"

"And you want us to be careful about talking about it?" Christina figured.

"Yes! Talk about us all you want, but be careful when it's around her..." He asked, polite as ever.

"Yes sir, we apologize for our actions..." Both maids simultaneously said.

After they departed from the room, Saito turned his head towards the large window. The area around the estate was even beautiful, filled with lush forests and rolling green hills. In the distance rode a carriage, a very familiar carriage. A very familiar carriage that was traveling on the only road to the estate.

_'Where have I seen that before?'_ He thought, focusing his eyes onto the far away object. After just a few seconds it dawned on him.

_'That's Kirche's carriage...' _Realization punched him in the face.

"Louise! Louise!" Saito said, rousing the poor girl from slumber.

She let out a tiny yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "Whash ish it?" She adorably asked.

"This is no time for cuteness! Kirche is here!"

With those words, Louise was instantly awake. Her eyes grew as annoyance plagued her face.

"That damned Zerbst! We've been married two days and she's already on her way to ruin it! Where is she?"

"See that carriage on it's way here?" Saito pointed out the window.

"I recognize that whore's carriage from anywhere" Louise groaned.

The young couple stood in agony as they watched the carriage get closer and closer.

/

**This was kind of a boring chapter and I apologize! I just needed to progress the story in some manner so the next one can be uber awesome! Please review, and remember to follow and/or favorite! Stay sexy, and see you next chapter!**

***Any suggestions? You know what to do! And _LouiseSaitofan_ a pool scene might arise in a later chapter! (:**

**\- Dr. Professor Abraham George Kennedy Arthur Duke of Hazard the III **


	3. Interrupted

**Hello people! This is the third chapter of my little Saito X Louise fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! **

***Questions? Leave a review or PM me!**

**See you at the bottom!**

/

**Valliere Estate**

Louise's eye twitched as she tried concealing all of the wrath she could contain in her small body. Even in Saito's lap, the young girl was still seething. How dare they? How dare Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche, Tabitha, and Tiffania show up today? In all honesty, she would have thoroughly enjoyed having them over, but not the second day of her and Saito's honeymoon for founder's sake! It was supposed to be romantic, magical and _dirty_! None of that could happen with these nitwits showing up.

"This cake is wonderful..." Guiche said as he poked at the strawberry treat, refusing to make eye contact with Saito or Louise.

"Yeah...the tea is nice too..." Montmorency weakly smiled.

"Tea is great..." Tiffania lamely said.

"We shouldn't have come here..." Tabitha commented.

Everyone of the visitors, but Kirche, hung their heads in shame at the blue haired girl's true statement.

"We should probably just leave..." Montmorency embarrassingly said, however before she could get up, Louise cleared her throat loudly.

"Even though you're all idiots, I can't let you leave. You're our first visitors, so it would be improper of me to throw you out..." Louise somewhat politely said. The pink haired mage could practically feel her husband smiling behind her. Saito warmly squeezed her, quietly telling her he was proud of her actions.

"Really? Oh thank you Louise!" Kirche reached over to hug her.

"Don't touch me Zerbst. I'm still angry." She glared at the red head.

"Well either way, thank you for letting us stay. We'll leave first thing in the morning..." Tiffania sweetly smiled, showing her appreciation to the newly weds.

"So have you guys done it yet?" Kirche crudely questioned, a smile on her lips.

"You fool." Tabitha muttered to herself.

The effects of the question was instantly noticed. Saito choked on the tea he was drinking while Louise turned bright red while her eyes widened.

"W-W-W-W-What?! Why would you ask that?!" Louise stuttered, her face still red.

"Just curious, Guiche brought it up on the way here..." The Germanian girl non nonchalantly said.

"Why must you bring that up?" Guiche asked.

"You still have no business asking! What we do In our private time is none of your concern!"

"So you have?" Kirche implied.

"Yes okay!" Louise yelled "Saito and I consummated our love last night!"

"Good job Saito!" Guiche reached for a high five, however his arm was punched by Montmorency. She loved her boyfriend, however he could be such a dunce.

"Why did we have to bring this up?" Saito groaned, pushing his forehead onto Louise's back.

"Uhm...excuse me?" Emma politely intervened, saving her favorite young couple from the embarrassing scene they were correctly involved in.

"Yes Emma?" Louise responded, glad to have any topic other than her and Saito's bedroom life.

"Well Mrs. Louise, I need to borrow you and your husband for a small amount of time. After some business it discussed you will be able to return to your guests if that's okay..."

Louise instantly caught onto what Emma meant and inwardly chuckled at the maid's cleverness. "Okay then. Come on Saito, let's get this out of the way..". Louise hopped of of Saito's lap and the couple followed the maid out of the room, leaving the unwanted visitors behind.

"Well what do we do now?" Montmorency asked.

"The maid said it would be quick, so I guess we just wait?" Guiche concluded. The blonde boy got up from his chair and looked out onto the Estate's vast yard. The room they currently inhabited had an excellent view of the garden, with it's variety of fruits and flowers.

"They have a pretty nice estate for a young couple..." He said.

"Why did you want to come here so bad Kirche? Honestly. I'm not buying this whole 'want to visit them' talk" Montmorency questioned the red headed mage.

"Well, it's true. I want to visit them because everything's changing so fast..." Kirche frowned slightly, looking at something deeper.

"Elaborate please..." Tiffania said fully intrigued.

"I'm not sure if you guys notice, but we just got attacked by an ancient dragon no less than a few weeks ago! We've practically graduated school! Saito and Zero are now a married couple, and Guiche and Montmorency are sure to follow. We're growing up...we're changing..."

Guiche and Montmorency smiled slightly at the thought of marriage. Tabitha looked up from her book to look at her upset friend while Tiffania felt tears pool in her eyes at the word Kirche spoke. Everything she said was true. Things changed to fast.

"Really. I feel like just yesterday Louise summoned Saito and we all mocked her for it..." Kirche grinned at the warm yet melancholy memory.

All three friends who were present the summoning day chuckled at the thought.

/

"Okay here's the plan" Emma spoke to the couple as they walked down the long corridor "I'm bringing you two to your bedchamber where you'll wait it out until nightfall. We'll serve you dinner and dessert while you wait. I've also informed the other butlers and maids to keep the guests away from your room at all costs..."

"Thank you so much Emma!" Louise happily said. They stopped at the large door to their bedroom.

"Don't mention it! Now get in there you two!" Emma smiled back.

Saito and Louise both walked into the large room and quietly shut the door behind them. Louise instantly trudged to the bed and threw herself onto it.

"I hate them but I love them..." She groaned into the abnormally soft pillow.

Saito sat down next to her and began tracing his finger up and down her back, knowing full well it helped relax her.

"They're practically family though. Think, in the future they'll be visiting to see our kids..." He cheerfully said.

Louise blushed into the pillow, thanking Brimir Saito couldn't see. Did he really just mention having kids? With her? The thought of her and Saito raising a family made her heart flourish.

"You want children?" She cutely asked, turning her head over so she could look at him.

"Of course Louise. I want a family with you..."

Red is a color that you can describe a variety of things with. Strawberries, cherries, shirts, eyes, and a variety of other things. Red is also the only way to describe Louise's face at this current moment. She wasn't _just __blushing_. She wasn't _slightly embarrassed.__Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière__ was red. _

If pure happiness could be felt, Louise was feeling it. Not only was she married to the best man in the world, but he also just told her how much he wanted a family with her.

_'Is life allowed to be this good?' _She grinned.

"Hey Louise, I'm going to take a bath..." Saito said. He began peeling of his shirt. "Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to..." She said as she too began peeling off her restricting clothing.

/

"Where did they go off to?" Kirche said as she got up from her seat. It's been around fifteen minutes since Saito and Louise departed, and the girl was getting impatient. Sure she barged into their honeymoon uninvited and unwanted, at the same time bringing other people who were also uninvited and unwanted, but she still expected Saito and Louise to be good hosts and entertain their guests!

"Calm down Kirche, the maid said there was business to be handled, it's most likely just some marriage paperwork needing to be finished..." Montmorency explained while tapping her finger against the wooden table.

"All I'm saying is that it's getting late! I wanted to actually visit them..." Kirche sadly pouted.

"Well they're still coming to dinner right? We'll see them then!" Guiche pointed out.

"True. Cheer up idiot, we'll be able to talk to them..." Montmorency comforted as she patted Kirche's head.

"Maybe they'll be back before dinner so we may talk to them even longer!" Tiffania enthusiastically smiled at the thought of seeing her friends even if for a bit longer. The words spoken by Kirche about growing up and things changing really got to the poor elf girl.

/

Saito was a simple man in most respects. He liked good food, good music, good friends, he loved Louise, but one thing he especially enjoyed was a good bath. And a good bath with Louise and him in it? Well needless to say, the young man was thoroughly enjoying this personal time with his wife. There in the large tub filled to the near brim with comfortably hot water, lay the two.

"This feels great..." She cooed, pushing herself against Saito's chest. His arms were stretched on the outer walls of the tub while his legs were slightly entangled with hers, as if he was holding her there with him, afraid she was going to leave the tub. The hot water massaged her skin as the scented candles filled the room with a deliciously relaxing scent.

"It is wonderful...we should have done this a long time ago..." He said.

Louise smiled at the comment. "How often did you think of me in a manner like this before we married?" She asked.

Saito thought about this for a second before replying. "A lot..."

This, much to Saito's dismay, didn't please the curious Louise.

"How much is a lot?"

"Five? Six times a day..." He reasoned, practically feeling her blush.

"You thought about me in a...dirty...way that much?" She whispered. (Feeling quite pleased with his answer).

"It's not dirty." He sternly yet loving declared "My thoughts about you, even when sexual, are not impure!"

She just smiled and continued to enjoy the warm water, however now it seemed to be Saito's turn to ask questions.

"How many times did you think about me?"

Louise was about to protest, but the voice in her head told her it was only fair to answer him.

"I can't think of it exactly, but I do know it was more than three times a day..."

"So did you enjoy whipping me or something?" Saito asked, a smirk on his face.

Louise turned around to face her husband and shot him an icy cold glare that practically froze the water they were sitting in. Instead of apologizing through words however, Saito just leaned in and kissed her ever so gently.

_'You're forgiven' _She thought as she melted at the taste of his lips.

The kiss, at first gentle, became fiery. Saito picked up his lover and left the tub, bringing their wet bodies to the bed in order to further their activities.

/

"That's it, I'm going to find them..." Kirche said as she got up. Montmorency and Guiche both followed, being insufferably bored in the large room.

"Wait! I..." Tiffania began to protest, however once again followed the group to their shenanigans.

"Fools..." Tabitha said quietly, her to following.

The friends made their way down the long corridor, eagerly searching for the room with the biggest door.

"Excuse me!" Emma called from behind them "Mr. Saito and Mrs. Louise are both terribly busy right now, and can't be disturbed!"

"Sorry, but we came to visit, so we're visiting!" Kirche laughed as she began running, feeling younger and more carefree. At first it was just her running, then Guiche began sprinting, then Montmorency. The three ran down the long hallway, giggling with excitement as if they broke some important rule. Tiffania and Tabitha, however, just kept their normal walking speed.

"Oh my..." Emma groaned. She prayed to the founder that the young couple weren't taking part in any _activities _right now.

"Where is the master bedroom?" Guiche asked.

"Look for a room with the largest door!" Montmorency answered.

They kept running until finally they reached their designation. In front of them stood a massive looking door, most definitely leading to the bed chamber of the newly weds who chose to ignore them.

/

"Ooh~~~" Louise moaned as Saito pleasured her with that magical tongue of his. Currently she lay on the bed as he kissed and licked at her womanhood. Never before had she thought the tongue he possessed could make her quiver in such a wonderful way.

"Ah~~~" She moaned again, pushing her slender legs against his back, begging him for more.

"Whats been taking you guys so long! We came to-" Kirche and Guiche busted into the room, immediately becoming silent at the scene in front of them. Kirche just stared while Guiche's mouth stayed ajar.

Montmorency then walked up from behind them. "Hey what are you guys...oh..." She covered her eyes, not letting them become impure.

Saito and Louise stayed in their naked and awkward positions for the moment, both processing what was happening. Finally it was Louise who spoke up.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU IDIOTS!" She screeched, covering herself with the sheets.

/

**That was horrible. I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, because I'm hoping to find a beta reader to read this stuff before I release it! If you did enjoy please tell me so I may know I'm not screwing everything up! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review!**

**P.S: Go and watch Kangaroo videos. Seriously they're awesome.**


End file.
